nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Slime Time Live
Slime Time Live is a television series that aired on Nickelodeon from 2000–2003, lasting 8 seasons. During its run it was hosted by Dave Aizer, Jonah Travick and Jessica Holmes and produced/directed by Jason Harper. It was located outside (inside if either weather did not permit, or the outdoor area had become too messy from earlier in the day) of the former Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios Florida (the third-to-last show to do so). It mainly aired as filler during regular commercial time. The show holds two Guinness World Records – most people pied in three minutes (1000, in 2001), and most people slimed (762, on the finale). The sliming was done outdoors, in front of the studios. Pieing The show was also known to have their audience members, contestants, hosts (notably Jessica), celebrity guests, and staff caught on-camera pied in the face. When it was cancelled, Nick's pieing trademark was forgotten. It was later revived through the Nick-themed resort and cruise line. Slime-U-Lator and The Big Shaboozie During the show, viewers would phone in to play interactive games with players on the show. The most common game was to make a match of Nicktoons from off of a Tic-tac-toe grid. The board was scrambled before game play and if a match was made, the home player would win a prize and the contestant would be slimed and often pied as well. In addition to Nicktoons, the board included a pie tile (the contestant would shove the pie they are holding in their face), and a "cream blaster" tile (where the contestant would be blasted with whipped-cream by the two side cannons). Rareley a tile called the bonus would appear on the board. if the phone contestant finds this tile, he or she gets another try. More interactive games would be played as the run progressed. Many celebrities from other Nick shows appeared often. The Big Shaboozie Formally known as "Super Sloppy Slime Off," The Big Shaboozie was the show's end game. Below are changes made, over the years, to it while the show was on-air. 2000/01 In "Super Sloppy Slime Off," two out of three teams (each team had three contestants), Jessica led one team and Jonah led the other, would stand under a trough filled with slime. Dave would ask a Nick-related question, if one of the in-house players answered the question, one of the contestants from the home player's team would be pied by their team leader; if they answered wrong, a contestant from the opposing team would be pied by their team leader. The team to have all three of their members pied would be slimed and (along with the home player) receive a grand prize. 2002 Renamed "The Big Shaboozie," changes to the game included Dave asking Nick-related questions on the given topic (instead of random questions); all players would now wear goggles during the game—whether it was getting pie d, slimed, etc. -- in addition to getting slimed (they often got slimed with other substances besides that), the members of the winning team would be blasted (front and back) with whipped cream. Changes Unrelated to the Game *The logo has been changed. *An audience member would introduce the game. 2003 (Big Changes) This time, there only two players on each team. Each team takes turns deciding which number to pick on a Tic-tac-Toe board; if one team finds "The Big Shaboozie" they will win the game, but if they find "The Whammy," the opposing team wins. Changes unrelated to the game *The logo has been changed. *An audience member introducing the game would be pied. Celebrity guests on Slime Time Live * Aaron Carter * Jason Harris * The Spy Kids * Anthony Anderson * David Lynch * Lil' Romeo * Dana Carvey * David Arquette * Christina Vidal * Lil Bow Wow * Jason "Weeman" Acuna * Lemony Snicket * Billy Gilman * 3LW * Dream * Jump5 * Rick Ciarrocchi * No Secrets * Dream Street * Play * Patchy the Pirate * Leslie Carter * Lindsay Felton Final season For the final season, the show began recording prior to the days it was set to air, and aired in the morning hours. Nickelodeon had tried to gain young viewers in that time through this, but ratings declined shortly thereafter. The show would often "connect" (Florida to New York) with U-Pick Live, which would replace it later in the year. On the grand finale, the show broke the world record for most people slimed at one time. Friday Night Slimetime A few years after the show's cancellation, Friday Night Slimetime premiered on Nickelodeon, but unlike the original version, its segments were prerecorded. It lasted for two back to back seasons and was hosted by Lil' JJ and Chloe Dolandis (who had previously hosted Splat! on Nickelodeon). Nickelodeon had a talent hold on Lil' JJ and was forced to give him a show to finish out his contract. Because of this, Dave Aizer was brought on board as a writer and also occasionally announced the prizes. The most common prizes on it were either a bicycle or athletic balls. Gallery Untitled 55.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants Untitled 48.jpg|Rocko Untitled 49.jpg|Chuckie Finster Untitled 50.jpg|Catdog Untitled 51.jpg|Gary The Snail Untitled 52.jpg Untitled 53.jpg Untitled 54.jpg Untitled 56.jpg Untitled 57.jpg Untitled 58.jpg Untitled 59.jpg Untitled 60.jpg Untitled 62.jpg Untitled 61.jpg Untitled 63.jpg Untitled 64.jpg Untitled 65.jpg Untitled 66.jpg Untitled 67.jpg Untitled 68.jpg Untitled 69.jpg Untitled 71.jpg Untitled 72.jpg Untitled 73.jpg Untitled 74.jpg Untitled 75.jpg Untitled 76.jpg Untitled 77.jpg Untitled 78.jpg Untitled 79.jpg Untitled 81.jpg Untitled 82.jpg Untitled 86.jpg Untitled 105.jpg|The Bonus Tile Untitled 84.jpg|Nicktoons game board Untitled 85.jpg|SpongeBob game board Untitled 83.jpg|Rugrats in paris game board Untitled 113.jpg|The first Game Board Untitled 115.jpg|Style 1 of the game board Untitled 116.jpg|style 2 of the game board Untitled 117.jpg|This style was used only during the Summer slime (Notice the bamboo bordering from SpongeBob.) Untitled 118.jpg|The second version of the game board Category:Live-action shows Category:Shows Category:Game shows